


The Road to Model Behavior is Paved with Ambiguous Sex

by DeathjunkE



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom!Remus, Homosexuality, Leashes, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathjunkE/pseuds/DeathjunkE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Such a tease! This lover of mine, but I wouldn’t give in to his charms this time. That’s what always got us here in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road to Model Behavior is Paved with Ambiguous Sex

Sirius whimpered and I palmed my cock through the wool of my trousers and snorted. He begged so prettily, in fact every thing Sirius did was pretty, refined and just plain sensual. It was no different when he begged me for mercy tied up blinded and tortured with pleasure that held him on the edge.

“Remus...” He whined, petulantly. 

I crouched down so that I was on his level the leash still clasped tightly in my fist. He must have felt my movement because he tipped his face in my direction and licked his lips before allowing them to settle into a pout. 

Such a tease! This lover of mine, but I wouldn’t give in to his charms this time. That’s what always got us here in the first place. Sirius would always flaunt his good looks and lead on these women letting them believe he was available and interested until I came over and dragged him away. He’d bat those lovely eyes at me, throw a heavy well-muscled arm around my shoulder and we’d stand cock to cock as he placated me with his raspy raunchy words. 

This time I would not have it.

I leaned forward and drew one of his little pink nipples into my mouth. He gasped at the heat, and then hissed when I nipped it. They were sensitive after twenty minutes of licking sucking and nipping he had endured earlier. I let my fingers skim over the quivering muscles of his stomach up to the thatch of wiry hair and reveled in the dogged pants he gave.

“Moony! I’m sorry! Please!” I scooted forward and let my knee nudge the bulge in the crotch of his jeans. “I swear! I’ll never so much as talk to another woman again!”

I ran my fingers through that thick dark hair and lightly scratched Sirius’ scalp. That always drove him mad. My nails grazed over Sirius’ shoulder blades making him writhe in his bonds and me smiled. 

“Remus… Please.” 

He was at his breaking point and I so was I.

“You really need to learn to behave better Sirius.” I cooed in his ear my tick hand wrapped around and gently pulling at his cock.

 

I wrapped my arms around my man and pulled him forward so that he could rest his head on my shoulder and even hide in face in the nape of my neck the way he always did when he came. Mortified by his lack of control and so very lost in pleasure that he couldn’t bear to let the world see him —I would be the only one to see him in such a state.

That was just fine by me.


End file.
